Together We Stand
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: There is evil rising up from the streets of Ninjago, and Lloyd can't face it alone. The ninja aren't ready, but how about new ninja? A boy whose limbs fall apart, a cat girl, a fire master who has pyrophobia and Death's Apprentice. Can they face their fears and save Ninjago at the same time? T for blood.
1. Prophesy by Spirit Smoke

**Hello! I've had this idea for awhile, and really wanted to let it out! So, here we go! Please don't kill me!**

It had been years since the defeat of the Overlord, and Lloyd was the only one left. No, the ninja didn't _die, _but they had settled down as normal people and weren't ready to fight evil. And there was evil in Ninjago. It was slowly rising up from the streets and becoming powerful. Lloyd knew he couldn't stop this on his own, and the ninja were certainly not ready, so he decided to do what his uncle would've done. Consult the Spirit Smoke.

The room was dark and quiet with the smell of ashes lingering in the air. Lloyd sat in front of the smoke and stared at the pictures beginning to form within the smoke.

_A boy who is as strong as the earth itself..._

The picture shows a young boy lifting up a rock and scaling a mountain. His clothes are that of Sensei Wu's Academy and he seems pretty normal. He is well-liked among the students and blends in well with everyone there.

_'He would make a great leader.'_ Lloyd thought to himself as he watched the smoke take form again._  
><em>

_...but tends to fall apart under immense pressure._

The smoke in the room changes again to show the boy, who has lost all of his arms and legs, trying to sew himself back together. Another shows that, on the day of a test, his hand flies off and scurries down the hall, and he is in hot pursuit. Finally, it shows a young girl screaming while the boy chases his hand through the halls.

'_Scratch that...'_Lloyd winces.

_A young girl with reflexes of a cat..._

A girl throws a tomato in the air and slices her quickly. The slices fall down on the table, not one is bigger or smaller than the other. The second picture forms to show her running through the forest at top speed not tripping or falling once.

_...and cat ears and tail to go with it._

The girl now shows her ears and tail and snatches fish from the butcher. Another shows her being chased from the town for being a 'halfsie.' The townsfolk boo and hiss at her as she runs away from the town crying. It finally shows her deep in the forest slowly changing into a cat.

'_A halfsie?'_ Lloyd looks at the smoke, confused. _'What are those?'_

_A young boy who is the fire creator and a loyal ally..._

The smoke shows a young boy who has defended his friends using his fire. He often shows it to his brother who looks a lot like him. Both of them work alone at a merchant's store.

'_Just like another pair of siblings I know.'_ Lloyd smiled.

_But now fears the power he has._

The scene changes with a giant fire burning though the city. The young boy who has the fire powers screams as his brother pulls him out of the town. He vows to never use his powers again and calls them 'a curse.'

_'This could be a problem...' _Lloyd worries.

_A lady of ice..._

The smoke parts and shows a graceful young girl who dances with beauty with her friends. She is quiet, and often doesn't talk. She doesn't let this bother her so she can reach her dreams._  
><em>

_but she has become an apprentice of death._

A cloaked man invades her home and kidnaps her. She then learns how to lead souls to the Underworld and becomes cold to the rest of the world. The smoke becomes muddled and foggy and Lloyd coughed.

'_Mysterious...'_

_These four are destined to save the world of Ninjago from the darkness that is slowly taking over._

A shadowy figure looms over the city and tries closing in, but the four stop the figure from taking over the city.

"I must find them at once if the city is to be saved." Lloyd rose to his feet and set off to find the prophesied ninja.

"I must find them before it becomes too late."

_Four different students must come together to save the world and face their fears while doing so. Will they be able to do it? Or will they succumb to what they cannot face?_

**So? What do you think? Of course, this is shorter than I want it to be, and hope for 1,000 words each chapter. I really hope you like this and please review!**


	2. The Starting Point

**Hi! I'm updating this because I want to and my DS ran out of battery...㈵2**

The closest place to where Lloyd was at the moment was Sensei's Academy, which was where the earth ninja was, so Lloyd would get him and go around until they reached Ninjago again. He smiled to himself as he walked up the steps. Nya worked there as the principal soon after his uncle passed away, so there was something to look forward to.

"Hey, Nya, are you here?" Lloyd called out into the empty office and was soon welcome (and surprised) with a warm hug from Nya.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been!"

"I've been fine, thanks. I need to borrow one of the students, a boy. I can give a description. I don't know his name, not yet, anyways."

Nya laughed. "You always were better with faces than names, Lloyd. Is he going to become a ninja or something?" Nya pressed a button and looked out the window. "It's real nice out. Perfect day to train."

Lloyd looked out the window and gasped. "There!" He cried. "The boy under the oak tree near the bridge, that's him!"

"Collin?" Nya frowned. "Are you sure he's ninja material, Lloyd? He's a tad..." She paused and shook her head. "...delicate."

"I'm certain it's him." Lloyd smiled at her. "Can I talk with him for a while?"

"Sure." Nya stood up and walked towards the door. "He may be a little shy, though. But he's real sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Hi." The young boy looked up at Lloyd and smiled shyly.<p>

"I'm Collin, um, Headmistress Nya said you wanted me for something?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at her. "Headmistress?"

"I don't know _where_ the students get the idea that I'm some scary principal who wants to destroy the world." Nya rolled her eyes.

"Classic Jay."

"I know."

Lloyd laughed and turned to Collin.

"It has been prophesied that you are the ninja of the earth. You and three others your age will fight off the darkness that plagues the city of Ninjago."

"I-I-I-" Collin stuttered out at Lloyd.

"Please come and train with me on the Destiny Bounty."

Collin looked down at Lloyd's feet."I'd love to go with you sir, but I don't think I'm strong enough to battle the darkness you talk about. I can hardly lift several books, let alone a boulder or something. I couldn't be a ninja even if I wanted to."

"I think you can. With a little training, we can fix that."

"Alright, I guess. Headmistress, is that alright with you?" Collin turned to face Nya, his eyes wide.

"Go and face destiny, Collin. Good luck."

For the first time in a while, Collin did something he ever expected. He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This place is amazing! And all the teachers at my school lived here?" Collin looked from wall to wall and grinned.<p>

"I can't wait to meet the others, but I have a question? What's this darkness you told me about? Why is it plaguing Ninjago?"

"I myself don't know what the darkness is exactly, but stopping it is an absolute must. This darkness could possibly upset the balance of light and darkness in Ninjago and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Right!" Collin nodded. "I'm going to start training sir! Is there something that I should specifically wear during training?"

"First off," Lloyd started, "you can just call me Sensei Lloyd and besides safety equipment, a ninja outfit is in your room. Wear that please."

Collin walked off into his room and Lloyd sighed. The next town was a day's trip, at most and Lloyd didn't know if it was best to bring Collin along. He decided against it and went to his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a while.

* * *

><p>Lloyd opened his eyes slowly and read the time on the clock. A little after seven. He would miss the market if he didn't hurry! He jumped out of bed and slipped on some clothes dashing into the main room, where Collin was eating his breakfast.<p>

"I'm going to the market to get some supplies for the dinner tonight! I will be back soon."

Collin nodded at Lloyd and turned back to putting away his dishes.

"I hope that I can train some more today." Collin muttered to himself. "I don't want to let everyone down like last time..."

* * *

><p>The market was crowded, loud, and busy. It also smelled terrible. Lloyd looked left and right, buying items here and there and keeping his eye on others in the crowd. Suddenly, someone started screaming out at a fish stand.<p>

"THEIF! THEIF! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! THEIF!" A young black-haired girl dashed by and Lloyd turned to look at her. Instinctively, he followed close behind.

Turning around, the girl saw Lloyd and the person who screamed following her.

"Crap," She muttered. "Can this day get _any better?" _Looking to her left, she dove into the forest, Lloyd in hot pursuit.

'_Losing this guy might be a challenge,' _The girl thought to herself._ 'Time to change things up_!'

The girl slowed down and Lloyd stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Finally given up? I want to ask you something, though. Young lady, would you-"

"Whatever you want with me the answer is no." The girl smirked. "I have a things to do, if you don't mind." She jumped up and climbed up the tree.

"You're making this easy for me, young lady." Lloyd smiled as he punched the tree, causing the girl to fall out.

"Ouch. What was that for?" She stood up and scowled. "Seriously, if this is about the fish, I have a legit reason for stealing it."

"That's not why I'm here. After you give the fish to your family, come to the outskirts of town." Lloyd looked at her seriously. "You are a prophesied ninja said to fight the darkness consuming the world.

"Sure... And I'm a pink unicorn." The girl pivoted on her heel, and ran deeper into the forest and didn't stop until she realized something.

"How did he know this was going to my family?"

* * *

><p>"This is too crazy..." The girl looked up in pure awe of the ship above her.<p>

"Pretty neat, right. This is the Destiny Bounty. Are you in?" The voice behind her smirked.

"You again. Uh, what's your name? I don't think I remember."

"It's Lloyd, Sensei Lloyd. Are you in or not?"

The girl looked out at the woods and then back at the Bounty. Woods. Bounty. Woods. Bounty.

"Sure, I'll join your ninja thing." She said. "But, I can come back and visit my family if I want, right?"

"You're not a prisoner, you know." Lloyd laughed. "Climb the chain and Collin cooked us dinner, you can meet him on the deck. May I ask you're name, though, before you go up?"

"Sure. It's Meggie. And Collin?" The girl said. '_Sounds like a cute name...'_

After climbing the chain, Meggie stood up and looked at how huge the ship was.

"This is amazingly huge. Even for a sky ship."

"I know, right? It's crazy that it's this big." A boy with a black outfit came out from behind Meggie and held out his hand.

"Ah, I-I-I'm Collin, pleased to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Meggie! How old are you? I'm 14 and it feels so nice up here, wouldn't you say? I've never been on a flying ship before, so I hope the experience will feel nice. How about you, what's one thing you'll look forward to on this trip?"

"I-I uh...well I have to make dinner, bye!" Collin ran off, now blushing a shade of deep red.

Meggie sighed and turned towards the sky.

"Was it something I said?"

**And we now have two of the four ninja! Collin has a cru-ush! How cute! Collin has a cru-ush! It wasn't anything you said Meggie, just that you look nice! R&R peoples!**


End file.
